Surprizing Gift
by NeiTech
Summary: Hinata gets her lover, Naruto, a gift to spice things up. It works.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, many characters, places, and themes present are exclusive owned be a mister Masashi Kishimoto.

**Adult content warning:** This fic contains adult content and should only be viewed if you are of the current age limit in your area.

**Pairings: **NaruHina

**Scene:** Hinata gets Naruto a gift for some occasion. She brings him into the bedroom, sits him down and hands him the box. It is safe to assume they are dating and/or living together/married as a couple.

---------------

She moves behind him and wraps her arms around him. He opens up the box and finds something long covered in indigo fur.

"What's this Hinata-Chan?"

She smiles at him. "Here…" she says, as she reaches in the box and pulls out a pair of fuzzy ears. "They're chakra sensitive..." as she places them on her head, "and I've been practicing." They twitch cutely on top of her head.

"O..and this?" he holds up the long furry object.

"O and that," she takes it and moves it behind her "is the tail." It flicks to action and tickles his nose.

"Wow! That's so cool! So they're a weapon of some kind?" he yells enthusiastically.

She giggles at his antics. "No, not quite. They're much too fragile to be a weapon. They are more of a…toy." She gives him a big evil grin and moves closer to him.

"Toy?"

She starts to nibble on his ear as she brings the soft material of the fake tail between his legs and wraps it around his leg.

"O-o…" he stammers with a bright blush. _"That kind of toy…"_

"Mhmmmmmm…"she purrs "I thought we could try bringing out some of our more…animalistic instincts."

"B-but I don't have anything like that…" he sputters.

"O, I'm sure you do. But no matter, I know Kyuubi would be happy to lend you some."

"**HAHAHAHA. O I love this girl…here you go kit,"** is heard booming in his head just as he's flooded with the hot burning chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He feels it rush throughout his system, and his senses heighten. His vision sharpens, his hearing acute. He becomes painfully obvious to the radiating heat, and the sweet lavender sent being given off by the beautiful girl beside him. _"Damn you fox!"_ He turns to her and gets caught in those soft pools of lilac of her eyes. She smiles a foxy grin that would give him a run for his money and twitches those ears cutely.

"Now how do you feel Naruto-kuuun?" she asks innocently, accentuating on the suffix. Although all innocence is lost with the hungry look in her eyes.

His heart begins to race and he can feel himself losing control. _"O she's good…"_

Hinata smiles to herself after seeing him sweat and ever growing bulge in his pants. _"Almost there…this should do it"_

"Pleeeeeeease Naruto-kun…" she wines with the most innocent look she can muster. She presses herself against him and places her hand on the bulge. Tightening the grip her 'tail' had on his leg."

His heart goes into overdrive and feels a drop of sweat trickle down his neck. The combined sensations of her look, touch, and intoxicating aroma drive him over the edge. He finally allows the bright red chakra in him to take over.

She watches as he stops shaking and the pupils in his brilliant cerulean eyes elongate, and his canines become sharp. He smiles that o so cheeky smile of his that makes her want to melt, and wraps his arms around her waist bringing her close. "Ah!" she squeaks from surprise.

He moves so their lips are millimeters apart and gives a quick lick to her bottom lip before catching her in a long deep kiss. He can feel the shiver run down her spine and her arm snake around his neck. He leys her down on the bed pulls back and moves to kissing down her jaw line to her neck. Occasionally nibbling and scraping his elongated fangs across her bare skin. She shakes with another shiver as he hits an extra sensitive spot on her neck.

"N-naruto-kun…" she breaths as she runs her fingers through his spiky golden locks. He smiles at her and bites down on the softest part of her neck; just enough for her too feel the pinch but not bleed.

She gasps and olds tight to his hair. He smiles again and lightly kisses the spots his teeth dug in. He still can feel her racing heat against his chest so he sits up slightly and gives her another foxy grin. She moves her hands down to his shoulders and looks darkly at him. He attempts to look innocent but fails miserably.

With surprising strength she flips him over and straddles his hips and holds down his arms. She gives him a devilish grin and twitches the ears for effect.

"You can't have all the fun now."

She activates her Byakugan and taps closed two main tenketsu in his shoulders temporarily paralyzing his arms.

"There...now I can have my fun." she pokes as she leans back on his ever growing erection.

"O well your cirtianly enjoying urself. Hmmm…"

She presses down harder and grinds against him, and being rewarded a gasp from her paralyzed lover.

"Hehehe, in good time sweetheart, but I thought I'd give you a little show first" she tells him as she gives him a wink. She then reaches down and starts to drag her top up her creamy porcelain skin. His eyes grow wide and mouth hangs open as she pulls it off, revealing her perfectly toned body from years of being a ninja. And her great B36 breasts she normally does her best to hide under her baggy coat. She tosses the unwanted garment away and reaches back to unclip her bra. His arms start to tingle either from anticipation or them coming back to life or both, he doesn't really care which. She unhooks the last shred or dainty cloth covering her from him and slides the stapes off her shoulders, holding it on with her arm.

He reaches up with his newly movable arms and helps her guild it off and tosses it away. She blushes as he stairs and moves to cover herself but he holds her wrists and sits up to kiss her; lightly at first then deeper and deeper as he slides his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. She moans slightly in his mouth and starts to tug up on his shirt. They break away just briefly to yank it off and toss it away.

He lays her down again and moves south to suckle gently on each nipple before moving down again. She bites her lip to keep from crying out. He reaches her waistband and pulls gently. She lifts her hips to assist him and they come completely off, panties too and is left laying there completely exposed to him. She moves the false tail in front of her to cover herself and he smiles at her.

He moves it aside and starts to kiss up her inner thigh. She feels his hot breath on he most sensitive area and jumps when out of nowhere a soft wet tongue slips in her for the beefiest second. She runs her fingers thought his bright blond hair again as he holds her hips still.

"Ohhhh…" she moans as he slips in again; exploring every crevice of her soft petals. She can feel the heat and pressure rising in her abdomen as he digs deeper. Instinctively she curls her tail around her, feeling the soft touch of the fur on her skin.

Under a thin hood of flesh he finds her small nub of nerves and flicks his tongue across it. "Ahhh…Naruto." She yells as she arches her back in ecstasy, pressing his head harder against her, begging for more. He circles it with his tongue and flicks it again, getting the same reaction. He starts to suck on it gently and listens to her screams of bliss egging him on. Just as she reaches her limit he bites down on the ball of nerves and sends her flinging over the point of no return. She tenses in his grip, a chocked out gasp escapes her lips as her womanly fluids dribble from her. He laps it up savoring the sweat taste. When she finally starts to calm down from her hormone educed high he moves up beside her and gives her a light kiss, letting her taste herself on him.

---------------

A/N: I think it's a bit wordy and drawn out; tell me if you agree. Also only half done, they didn't even get to the main act. If you like it and I get positive reviews I will continue with it. Also if anyone objects to them being to young for such actions. 1: I didn't mention their current age for a reason, imagin them at any age you feel comfortable with. 2: They are ninja and have shorter life expectances then most. Aswell as I am strictly in the belief that if they are mature enough to fight and die for their village and country they are mature enough to know all of life's possibilities; including alcohol, living alone, sex, what ever..


End file.
